festundflauschigfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jan Böhmermann
miniatur|Jan Böhmermann auf dem Deutschen Comedypreis in Köln (2013) Jan Böhmermann (* 23. Februar 1981 in Bremen) ist ein deutsche Satiriker sowie Hörfunk- und Fernsehmoderator. Er ist auch als Filmproduzent, Buchautor und Journalist tätig. Internationale Bekanntheit erlangte er durch seine Tätigkeit beim Neo Magazin Royale und die damit verbundene Böhmermann-Affäre sowie bereits ein Jahr zuvor durch seine Satire um den ausgestreckten Mittelfinger des damaligen Finanzminister Griechenlands, Yanis Varoufakis, für die Böhmermann mit dem Grimme-Preis ausgezeichnet wurde. Biografie Jugend und Privates Böhmermann wurde als Sohn eines Polizeibeamten im Bremer Stadtteil Gröpelingen geboren und wuchs im Stadtteil Aumund auf. Mit 17 Jahren verlor er seinen Vater, der an Leukämie verstarb. Westfälische Nachrichten: Portrait: Jan Böhmermann und sein erzwungener Berufsstart – Der Spötter aus Bremen, Meinungen/Hintergrund, AFP, 16. April 2016 Böhmermann ist verheiratet , hat drei Kinder und lebt mit seiner Familie in Köln.André Bosse — »Ich habe keinen Bock auf eindimensionale Dinge.« Berufliche Anfänge Erste journalistische Erfahrungen sammelte er 1997 bei Die Norddeutsche, einer Lokalausgabe der Bremer Tageszeitungen AG. Ab 1999 versuchte er sich als Moderator und Reporter bei Radio Bremen. Hier begann er, als Komiker und Unterhaltungsautor zu arbeiten. Er bewarb sich an drei Schauspielschulen in München, Berlin und Hamburg, die ihn allesamt ablehnten. Ein viertes Mal bewarb er sich an der Schauspielschule Hannover, die ihn schließlich einlud. Böhmermann selbst jedoch war vor seinem Vorsprechen die finanzielle Unsicherheit einer schauspielerischen Tätigkeit bewusst geworden, weshalb er sich entschied, gar nicht erst anzutreten. An der Universität zu Köln nahm Böhmermann ein Studium der Geschichte, Soziologie und Theater-, Film- und Fernsehwissenschaften auf, das er später abbrach. 2004 wechselte er als Moderator und Komiker zum WDR. Im selben Jahr moderierte er zwischenzeitlich beim Frankfurter Radiosender hr3 an der Seite der Moderatorin Natalie Putsche 35 Mal die Morgenshow hr3 pop&weck. Bei 1LIVE erfand Böhmermann 2005 die Hörfunkunterhaltungsreihe Lukas’ Tagebuch, eine Parodie auf den Fußballspieler Lukas Podolski, derentwegen Podolski den WDR verklagte und während der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2006 der ARD TV-Interviews verweigerte. Podolskis Versuch, beim Landgericht München I eine einstweilige Verfügung zu erwirken, scheiterte. 2007 zog Podolski eine weitere Klage bei den mündlichen Verhandlungen zurück. DWDL.de: Zur Fußball-Europameisterschaft 2008 setzte Böhmermann diese Tätigkeit fort und veröffentlichte den Podcast „Pod-Olski – Der EM-Podcast von Lukas“. Auch diese Show schaffte es wieder bis an die Spitze der iTunes-Podcast-Charts. Lukas’ Tagebuch wurde mit der Rückkehr von Podolski zum 1. FC Köln nach der Fußball-Bundesliga-Saison 2008/09 eingestellt. In der Nachfolgeserie Lukas’ WG ging die Parodie in gleicher Art weiter; allerdings lebte hier „Lukas“ mit Geißbock Hennes in einer WG.EinsLive.de: [http://www.einslive.de/comedy/2009/lukas_wg.jsp Comedyserie Lukas’ WG] Böhmermann ist Urheber des Ausspruchs „Fußball ist wie Schach – nur ohne Würfel!“ , der u. a. von Spiegel Online und dem Kicker fälschlich Lukas Podolski zugeschrieben und darum 2008 beinahe von der Deutschen Akademie für Fußballkultur zum Fußballerzitat des Jahres 2008 gewählt wurde. Von April bis Mai 2007 sendete das WDR Fernsehen]] Böhmermanns sechsteilige Impro-Journalism-Comedy-Show mit dem Titel echt Böhmermann. Die Show wurde gemeinsam mit Jörg Diernberger entwickelt; zu den Autoren gehörten Oliver Nagel, Mark-Stefan Tietze, Stefan Gärtne] und Stephan Rürup. Im Januar 2009 gründete Böhmermann im Rahmen einer satirischen Aktion für die RTL-Sendung TV-Helden (gemeinsam mit Pierre M. Krause und Caroline Korneli) den Ersten Türkischen Karnevalsverein Deutschlands (1. TKVD) und sorgte mit seinem Auftritt auf der vermeintlichen Gründungspressekonferenz für bundesweiten Medienrummel. Diese Aktion inspirierte eine Gruppe türkischer Karnevalisten aus Dortmund dazu, einen echten ersten türkischen Karnevalsverein zu gründen. Die Sendung TV-Helden wurde mit dem Deutschen Fernsehpreis 2009 in der Kategorie „Beste Comedysendung“ ausgezeichnet und für den Deutschen Comedypreis 2009 als „Beste Comedy-Show“ nominiert. Im August 2009 erschien Böhmermanns erstes Buch mit dem Titel Alles, alles über Deutschland – Halbwissen kompakt bei Kiepenheuer & Witsch. Ebenfalls im August 2009 startete auf 1LIVE seine Satire- und Unterhaltungssendung Die ganz große Jan Böhmermann Radioschau, die bis Anfang 2011 einmal im Monat gesendet wurde. Ab 2009 war Böhmermann Mitglied im Ensemble der neuen Sendung von Harald Schmidt im Ersten. In der ersten Folge wurde bekannt, dass er wenige Wochen zuvor unter dem Pseudonym Rüdiger Alt gegenüber einigen Fernsehsendern einen an Schweinegrippe Erkrankten mimte.ProSiebenSat.1 fällt auf Harald Schmidt-Fake rein Harald Schmidt: Schweinegrippenjournalismus ProSieben und Sat.1 stellten diese Falschmeldung am Tag danach in ihren Nachrichtensendungen richtig. Seit der Lateline 250px|right|Jan Böhmermann bei den [[Jugendmedientagen 2011 in Stuttgart]] Im April 2010 stieß Böhmermann zur Lateline, wo er donnerstags auf sieben Jugendradiosendern als Radiotalk-Moderator zu hören war. Im Dezember 2013 kündigte er seinen Rückzug von der Sendung an, um sich neuen Projekten zu widmen . Von Mai bis Juni 2010 schrieb er jeden Montag die Kolumne Gott fragt, Böhmermann antwortet für jetzt.de in der Süddeutschen Zeitung. Von September 2010 bis April 2011 moderierte er auf 1live alle zwei Wochen zusammen mit Simon Beeck Beeck & Böhmermann. Ab Januar 2011 war Böhmermann einige Wochen mit Klaas Heufer-Umlauf mit der satirischen Improvisationskabarettshow Zwei alte Hasen erzählen von früher in Deutschland auf Tour. Mit Heufer-Umlauf moderierte Böhmermann von November 2011 bis September 2012 auf Radio Eins unter dem gleichen Titel eine zweiwöchentliche Sendung.Zwei Hasen erzählen von früher. Die große Sonntagsshow Seit Heufer-Umlaufs Abschied moderierte er die Sendung mit Singer-Songwriter Olli Schulz. Zunächst unter dem neuen Titel Joko und Klaas mit Olli und Jan, dann unter dem Titel Sanft und Sorgfältig. Ab März 2013 gingen Schulz und Böhmermann wöchentlich auf Sendung. Seit Mai 2014 wurde Sanft & Sorgfältig sonntags neben Radio Eins von fünf weiteren Radiostationen ausgestrahlt (Bremen Vier, Dasding, N-Joy, Puls und You FM). Im April 2016 verkündete Böhmermann, die Sendung nicht weiterzuführen. Einen Zusammenhang mit der Affäre Böhmermann-Erdogan wies er zurück. Seit dem 15. Mai moderieren Schulz & Böhmermann den Podcast "fest & flauschig". Die Sendung erscheint exklusiv auf Spotify. Ab September 2011 bis zur Absetzung der Sendung war Böhmermann im Team der Harald Schmidt Show auf Sat1. Die Talkshow Roche & Böhmermann (gemeinsam mit Charlotte Roche) wurde erstmals am 4. März 2012 auf ZDFkultur mit den Gästen Marina Weisband, Britt Hagedorn, Sven Marquardt, Sido und Jorge Gonzalez ausgestrahlt. Nach zwei Staffeln wurde die letzte Ausgabe im Oktober 2012 gezeigt. Im Januar 2013 gab das ZDF bekannt, dass es aufgrund von Uneinigkeiten zwischen den Beteiligten keine Fortsetzung der Sendung geben werde. Im November und Dezember 2012 ging er mit der Lateline auf Tour durch die Städte Bremen, Frankfurt, Baden-Baden, Magdeburg und Hannover. Die Sendungen wurden live in EinsPlus übertragen. Ab April 2013 lief eine zweite Staffel mit sieben Sendungen live aus dem Weserhaus in Bremen. Eine dritte Staffel mit fünf weiteren Sendungen wurde ab November 2013 ausgestrahlt.Ankündigungsseite der Lateline Zusammen mit Klaas Heufer-Umlauf nahm Böhmermann das Hörspiel Förderschulklassenfahrt auf, das 2014 mit dem Titel Förderschulklassenfahrt 2 – Fünf Feinde und der Proletenhund fortgesetzt wurde. Jan Böhmermann, Klaas Heufer-Umlauf — Förderschulklassenfahrt 2: Fünf Feinde und der Proletenhund Im Oktober 2013 strahlte Das Erste die Sendung 16 × Deutschland aus, in dessen Rahmen jedes deutsche Bundesland in 15-minütigen Beiträgen bedacht wurde. Der Schwerpunkt wurde den Autoren überlassen. Böhmermann widmete sich seiner Heimatstadt Bremen. Mit seiner dokumentarisch wirkenden Satire wurden „Publikum und Mitwirkende verschaukelt“, wie der Mediendienst „kressreport“ kritisierte. Ein von Böhmermann interviewter Museumsexperte sei über die satirischen Absichten getäuscht worden, und einem Rathaus-Pförtner habe das Filmteam ohne Absprache eine Schimpfkanonade in den Mund gelegt. Völlig erfunden habe Böhmermann zwei angeblich die Dreharbeiten behindernde Polizisten und einen angeblichen Professor, ohne dass dies für die Zuschauer erkennbar gewesen sei. Der verantwortliche Sender Radio Bremen verteidigte Böhmermanns Film als Mockumentary, die „die Mittel der Dokumentation gnadenlos nutzt und überzeichnet“.kressreport 21/13 vom 18. Oktober 2013, S. 20 Seit Oktober 2013 moderiert er die politisch-satirische Late-Night-Show Neo Magazin auf ZDFneo. Sie wird, wie auch schon Roche & Böhmermann, von der bildundtonfabrik produziert. Das ZDF zeigt seit Februar 2015 freitagnachts eine Wiederholung der Sendung, die seitdem den Namenszusatz Royale trägt. right|250px|Jan Böhmermann mit seinem Programm „Schlimmer als Jan Böhmermann“ in Rostock 2014 Ab März 2014 ging Böhmermann mit seinem Bühnenprogramm Schlimmer als Jan Böhmermann in Deutschland auf Tour, in dem er Witze und Einspieler aus seinen bisherigen Sendungen und Veröffentlichungen konserviert. Im Februar 2014 gab der Fernsehsender RTL bekannt, bald eine neue Comedy-Sendung mit Böhmermann zu testen. Zum Team der Sendung unter dem Titel Was wäre wenn? gehören neben Böhmermann Palina Rojinski, Katrin Bauerfeind und Jan Köppen. Der Pilotfilm entstand bereits 2012, die ersten vier Folgen wurden im März 2014 in den nobeo-Studios in Hürth aufgezeichnet. Die erste Folge wurde am 28. August 2014 auf RTL ausgestrahlt. Die Serie wurde in der Kategorie Comedy für den Deutschen Fernsehpreis 2014 nominiert. Böhmermann ist weiterhin Autor der Sendung Die unwahrscheinlichen Ereignisse im Leben von …, die wie seine eigene Sendung von der bildundtonfabrik produziert wird. In der Sendung wird ein prominenter Gast mit Sketchen und Liveauftritten vorgestellt. Am 20. Juli 2014 lief die erste Folge im WDR mit dem Gast Frank Elstner. Im August 2015 kündigten Jan Böhmermann und Olli Schulz im Neo Magazin Royale an, ab 2016 eine Neuauflage von Roche & Böhmermann namens Schulz & Böhmermann zu produzieren. Die Sendungen wurden ab den 10. Januar 2016 bei ZDFneo ausgestrahlt. Am Amtsgericht Köln war Böhmermann als Schöffe tätig. Kontroversen Auseinandersetzung mit Martin Langer Im August 2014 twitterte Böhmermann eine bekannte Aufnahme des Fotografen Martin Langer von den Ausschreitungen in Rostock-Lichtenhagen aus dem Jahr 1992 ohne dessen Genehmigung und wurde deshalb von dem Fotografen abgemahnt. Das Bild zeigt den Arbeitslosen Harald Ewert, bekleidet im Trikot der Deutschen Fußballnationalmannschaft mit schwarz-rot-goldenen Applikationen sowie einer augenscheinlich urinbefleckten Jogginghose, der die rechte Hand zum Hitlergruß erhebt. Böhmermann löste mit Tweets und Facebook-Postings zu diesem Fall im Januar 2015 einen Shitstorm gegen den Fotografen und eine Debatte über das geltende Urheberrecht aus, besonders in Bezug auf soziale Netzwerke. Böhmermann entschuldigte sich später dafür, dass er den Namen des Fotografen veröffentlicht habe.Dirk von Gehlen — Abmahnungen für Jan Böhmermann und Kai Diekmann: Urheberrecht royal Paul Wrusch — Kommentar Urheberrecht: Böhmermann, der Shitstorm-Führer Ein TAZ-Journalist bezeichnete Böhmermann in einem Kommentar als „provokanten Seiltänzer auf dem schmalen Grat zur Kriegserklärung“ und schrieb, er habe „den Mob von der Leine gelassen, obwohl er schlicht nur beim Klauen ertappt wurde. Als wenn ein kleiner Junge, der beim Lollidiebstahl erwischt wird, sich mit der Unvollkommenheit des Kapitalismus rechtfertigt.“ #Varoufake Im März 2015 löste Böhmermann durch einen satirischen Beitrag eine Kontroverse aus, als er behauptete, ein von Günther Jauch als echt präsentiertes Video, auf dem der damalige griechische Finanzminister Yanis Varoufakis den Stinkefinger zeigt, sei von Böhmermann manipuliert worden. Das ZDF stellte später klar, dass es sich bei Böhmermanns Sendung um Satire handle.Presseportal zdf.de (Archive) Viele Kommentatoren sahen in Böhmermanns Aktion eine geniale Mediensatire. Die Wiener Zeitung Online schrieb, ihm sei „der wahrscheinlich genialste PR-Coup der TV-Geschichte“ gelungen. Böhmermann sei das Kunststück gelungen, „in einem Aufwaschen den Alibi-Journalismus der TV-Talkshows ebenso lächerlich zu machen wie die empörungsgetriebene Berichterstattung der Online-Medien“. Für diesen satirischen Beitrag wurde Böhmermann mit dem Grimme-Preis ausgezeichnet. Varoufakis selbst äußerte sich in einem Interview anlässlich der Böhmermann-Affäre im Frühjahr 2016, wobei er sich mit Böhmermann solidarisierte und die Reaktion der türkischen Regierung auf das Schmähgedicht stark kritisierte. Ich hab Polizei Der satirische Rap-song Ich hab Polizei, den er samt Musikvideo am 26. November 2015 im Rahmen des Neo Magazin Royale unter dem Künstlernamen POL1Z1STENS0HN veröffentlichte, fand in den Medien ein breites Echo und wurde kontrovers diskutiert. Das Lied stand in der ersten Woche auf Platz sechs des Download-Rankings von GfK Entertainment. In den deutschen Single-Charts stieg es am 4. Dezember auf Platz 10 ein. Böhmermann-Affäre Am 31. März 2016 thematisierte Böhmermann in seiner satirischen Late-Night-Show „Neo Magazin Royale“ die Grenzen von Satire und trug ein Gedicht über den türkischen Präsidenten Erdoğan vor, das er mit dem Titel „Schmähkritik“ versah. Das Gedicht beinhaltet verschiedene sexuell konnotierte Schmähungen und andere Behauptungen, so sei Erdoğan „der Mann, der Mädchen schlägt“, er wolle am liebsten „Ziegen ficken und Minderheiten unterdrücken, Kurden treten, Christen hauen und dabei Kinderpornos schauen“ . Böhmermann distanzierte sich dabei ausdrücklich mehrfach von dem vorgetragenen Text und wies darauf hin, damit ausschließlich veranschaulichen zu wollen, wann Spott die Grenze der Satirefreiheit in Deutschland überschreite und strafbar sein könnte. Das ZDF entfernte den Beitrag einen Tag nach der Erstausstrahlung aus seiner Mediathek sowie geplante Wiederholungen aus seinem Programm mit der Begründung, er entspreche „nicht den Ansprüchen, die das ZDF an die Qualität von Satiresendungen stellt“. Anlass für Böhmermanns Sendebeitrag war, dass Erdoğan zuvor als Reaktion auf ein Spottlied, das das Erste im Satiremagazin extra 3 am 17. März 2016 ausgestrahlt hatte, förmlich den deutschen Botschafter einbestellen ließ und die Löschung des Liedes forderte. In dem Lied war Erdoğan auch die Missachtung der Presse- und Meinungsfreiheit vorgeworfen worden. Die Reaktionen in Politik und Presse reichten von Kritik an Böhmermanns Gedicht über den Vorwurf der Selbstzensur wegen der Entfernung des Beitrages aus der Mediathek durch das ZDF und Kritik an der gemeinsamen Bewertung durch Angela Merkel und Erdoğan bis zur Anerkennung für ein Spiel Böhmermanns mit Grenzen von Satire. Am 6. April 2016 wurde bekannt, dass die Staatsanwaltschaft Mainz ein Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Böhmermann aufgrund des Verdachts der Beleidigung (Deutschland)#Beleidigung von Organen und Vertretern ausländischer Staaten|Beleidigung von Organen und Vertretern ausländischer Staaten]] nach §103 des Strafgesetzbuches eröffnet habe. Zuvor waren rund 20 Strafanzeigen von Privatpersonen bei der Staatsanwaltschaft eingegangen. Tagesspiegel online schrieb am 10. April 2016, die türkische Regierung fordere eine Strafverfolgung Böhmermanns. Die Bundesregierung ließ verlauten, sie werde den Inhalt der Verbalnote sorgfältig prüfen und den weiteren Umgang mit ihr entscheiden. Böhmermann sagte seinen Auftritt bei der Verleihung des Grimme-Preises 2016 ab, bei der er für #Varoufake seinen zweiten Grimmepreis überreicht bekommen sollte. Am 11. April 2016 stellte Erdoğan bei der Staatsanwaltschaft Mainz wegen Beleidigung (§185 StGB) einen Strafantrag (§ StGB) gegen Böhmermann.spiegel.de 11. April 2016: Seine Produktionsfirma sagte die Folge des „Neo Magazin Royale“ für den 14. April 2016 in Abstimmung mit ihm und dem ZDF ab. Böhmermann stand ab dem 12. April vorübergehend unter Polizeischutz. Am 15. April 2016 wurde durch die Bundesregierung die Ermächtigung erteilt, ein Strafverfahren gegen Böhmermann einzuleiten. Die Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel stellte in einer Erklärung fest, dass es nicht Aufgabe der Regierung, sondern der Justiz sei, über die Strafbarkeit der Äußerungen von Böhmermann zu befinden. Diese Freigabe stelle keine Vorverurteilung Böhmermanns dar. Der zugrundeliegende Paragraf 103 solle aber bis 2018 abgeschafft werden, er sei „für die Zukunft entbehrlich“. Werke Radiomoderationen * 1999–2004: Radio Bremen * 2004: hr3-Morningshow * 2009–2011: Die ganz große Jan Böhmermann Radioschau (1 Live/WDR) * 2010–2011: Beeck & Böhmermann (1 Live) zusammen mit Simon Beeck * 2010–2013: Lateline (Bremen Vier, Dasding/SWR, MDR Sputnik, N-Joy/NDR, You FM/hr) * 2011–2012: Zwei alte Hasen erzählen von früher (Radio Eins/RBB) zusammen mit Klaas Heufer-Umlauf * 2012: Joko und Klaas mit Olli und Jan (Radio Eins) zusammen mit Olli Schulz * 2012–2016: Sanft und Sorgfältig (Radio Eins, N-Joy, Bremen Vier, Puls/BR, You FM, Dasding)Dreamteam Schulz und Böhmermann ab 25. Mai bundesweit im Radio zusammen mit Olli Schulz Podcast * Seit 2016: Fest und Flauschig (Spotify) – zusammen mit Olli Schulz TV-Moderationen * 2007: echt Böhmermann, WDR Fernsehen * 2009: TV Helden, RTL – zusammen mit Caroline Korneli und Pierre M. Krause * 2012: Roche & Böhmermann, ZDFkultur – zusammen mit Charlotte Roche * 2012–2013: Lateline, EinsPlus * 2013–2014: Neo Magazin, ZDFneo * 2014: Was wäre wenn?, RTL – zusammen mit Katrin Bauerfeind, Palina Rojinski und Jan Köppen * seit 2015: Neo Magazin Royale, ZDF und ZDFneo * seit 2016: Schulz & Böhmermann, ZDFneo – zusammen mit Olli Schulz Veröffentlichungen Bücher * Jan Böhmermann — Alles, alles über Deutschland. Halbwissen kompakt Hörbücher * Da Original Shaggä – Biddebaba. Audio-CD. G+H Hamburg 2005 * Jan Böhmermann — Lukas’ Tagebuch live das Original aus dem Radio – nur lustiger * Jan Böhmermann — Jan Böhmermann liest Alles, alles über Deutschland * Jan Böhmermann, Klaas Heufer-Umlauf — Förderschulklassenfahrt das pädagogisch wertvolle Eventhörspiel * Jan Böhmermann, Klaas Heufer-Umlauf — Förderschulklassenfahrt. 2. Fünf Feinde und der Proletenhund Singles * V for Varoufakis * Mit wem war Mutti im Bett? * Besoffen bei Facebook * Baby Got Laugengebäck * Ich hab Polizei (als POL1Z1STENS0HN a.k.a. Jan Böhmermann) * Be Deutsch! Bühnenprogramme * 2005: Boombastic Fantastic – ein Schmuseabend mit Da Original Shaggä, Comedy * 2007: Lukas’ Auswärtsspiel, Lesung * 2008: Lukas’ Auswärtsspiel – Saison 2008/2009, Lesung * 2009: Lukas’ Rückspiel – Saison 2008/2009, Lesung * 2009: Alles, alles über Deutschland, Vortragsreise * 2009: Die ganz große Jan Böhmermann Radio-Show, Comedy * 2011: Zwei alte Hasen erzählen von früher, Comedy (zusammen mit Klaas Heufer-Umlauf) * 2014: Schlimmer als Jan Böhmermann, Kabarett/Comedy Ausführender Produzent * 2014-: Die unwahrscheinlichen Ereignisse im Leben von … Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen * 2009: Deutscher Fernsehpreis in der Kategorie „Beste Comedy“ für TV Helden * 2013: Unterhaltungsjournalist des Jahres 2012 (Medium Magazin) * 2013: Nominierung für den Grimme-Preis in der Kategorie „Unterhaltung“ für Roche & Böhmermann * 2014: Grimme-Preis]] in der Kategorie „Unterhaltung“ für Neo Magazin * 2014: Journalist des Jahres in der Kategorie „Unterhaltung/Kultur“ * 2016: Deutscher Fernsehpreis in der Kategorie „Beste Late Night Unterhaltung“ für das Neo Magazin Royale * 2016: Grimme-Preis in der Kategorie „Unterhaltung/Spezial/Innovation“ für den #Varoufake der Sendung „Neo Magazin Royale“ * 2016: Grimme-Ehrenpreis * 2016: Grimme Online Award in der Kategorie „Spezial“ * 2016: Nominiert für den deutschen Webvideopreis in der Kategorie „Person of the Year Male“ * 2016: Nominiert für den deutschen Webvideopreis in der Kategorie „Best Video of the Year“ für das Musikvideo von Ich hab Polizei Weblinks * Offizielle Website Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Moderator